The Princes story
by elizabetheverdeen96
Summary: The adventures the adopted son of King Uther goes on fulfilling his destiny to protect his brother Arthur


Merlin stood behind his father waves of nausea rolled through his body as he tried to steady himself and put on an impartial face; he detested executions he never understood why people saw them as entertaining.

Uther's commanding voice rang across the courtyard "let this serve as a lesson to all, this man, Thomas James Collins is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic and pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass"

Uther held is arm up then brought it down, Merlin couldn't help but wince as the axe came down upon Thomas Collins; unable to look towards the gruesome scene ahead of him Merlin's view drifted upwards where he saw his foster sister Morgana staring down looking quite upset.

Uther addressed the crowd giving a speech regarding celebrating the twenty years of peace from magic and announcing a feast in celebration, but to Merlin it was white noise his head reeling as he couldn't help but grieve for a life lost.

Suddenly a strangled cry and a distraught voice interrupted Uther's speech

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic, It is you, with your hatred and your ignorance!" The old woman accused the king "You took my son and I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth….a son for a son"

Uther's eyes went wide in fear as he quickly glanced at both his sons protectively "Guards seize her!" The king cried out.

Just as the guards took a step to apprehend her she yelled a spell and disappeared from the crowd.

"Well that was eventful" Arthur stated

"You two need to be guarded until she has been dealt with" Uther ordered his sons

"Father no please" Merlin sighed exasperated

Uther gave a pointed look in return, before he could open his mouth in response Arthur spoke up "Father I'm the most talented fighter in all of Camelot I can protect myself and Merlin, besides the castle is always full of guards; how about you just assign guards to our chamber doors instead of following us around"

Uther's mouth pressed into a hard line as he thought about Arthurs words, finally he nodded "fine but you two are too inform me of your whereabouts at all times" he compromised as he started to walk off.

Merlin wandered around the halls in a foul mood he disagreed with his father's hard stance against magic, his dark thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into Morgana.

"you look upset" she commented

"how can he throw a celebration? A man was killed" Merlin exploded he knew Morgana was the only one with whom he could share his ideas.

"Uther sees this as a victory of course he would celebrate it" Morgana stated dryly.

Merlin grimaced.

Morganas face softened "how are you feeling? Do you need to sit down?"

Taking a breath Merlin shock his head.

"I feel nauseas but I think it is from today's events"

"You have had your medicine today?" Morgana inquired

"Yes I took it today like I do every day" Merlin shrugged

Resting her hands on his arm Morgana replied "perhaps you should see Gaius, you know you shouldn't exert yourself to much"

"I'll see him later if I am still feeling off" Merlin nodded.

Together the foster siblings walked down the hall Morganas dress flowing behind her suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Merlin, Morgana, Why are you two not joining us for the feast?" Uther demanded.

Merlin straightened his back "I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration….that poor mother"

"It is simple justice for what he'd done" Uther justified, frustrated his son and ward couldn't understand why this was necessary.

"To whom?" Morgana probed "he practiced magic, he didn't hurt anyone"

"you were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like" Uther snarled

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" Morgana challenged, Merlin gasped as Morgana had encroached on a topic that no one was supposed to even breath a word of.

Uther's face contorted with rage and answered in a dangerously quite voice "Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom, you two will be with me when I greet Lady Helen" wanting to take some of the heat off Morgana Merlin spoke up once more.

"We told you we want no part in these celebrations" Morgana nodded as Merlin spoke.

"I'm your father and guardian" Uther yelled with finality "I expect you two to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer" Uther turned to storm to the council room.

Anger still bubbled within Merlin and he couldn't help but get the last word in.

"You know, the more brutal you are the more enemies you'll create" Merlin called out. He turned to his foster sister with an exasperated look.

"well if we have to go do at least want to go together?" Merlin sighed, Morgana simply nodded curtly and turned towards her chamber.

After that argument Merlin felt worse than this morning and decided it would be wise to seek out Gaius. Merlin made his way to the physician's quarters. Opening the door he saw Gaius standing on a ladder on the second story searching for something. Suddenly the doors slammed startling the physician as he lost his balance he fell. Without even realising what he was doing Merlin stopped time and with a thought moved the bed under the older man, as suddenly as it stopped time resumed and Gaius landed safely.

Merlin stood there for a moment dumbstruck then yelled out "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Gaius opened and closed his mouth worriedly a few times "what was what sire?"

"what do you mean what was what? How did I just move that bed with my mind?" Merlin shouted

"You're imagining things, did you take your medication?" Gaius supplied, Merlin could tell the older man was hiding something. Shaking his head furiously

"I did not imagine anything" Merlin accused "how would that explain the broken banister, the bed under it and books fallen everywhere?" suddenly a thought struck Merlin and he gasped "It was magic, I just performed magic" he whispered distraught.

Gaius sighed knowing he could no longer lie to the prince "yes it was magic"

"You knew" Merlin fumed; pulling up a chair Gaius gestured for the prince to sit down.

"I did, sit and I'll explain everything" Merlin sat opposite Gaius his face dark as he gestured for the physician to begin speaking.

"As you know your father found you as a babe the lone survivor in Elador, before Uther had left to defend Elador from attack he was an even more broken man than now. His heart was as hard as stone from his wife's death. Finding you brought back love in his heart so he took you and adopted you into his family. When I was examining you after he had returned you made all my equipment float around the room. That's when I realised you were born with magic, I knew that you would not be able to control it and I shuddered to think what the king would do if he found out so I made a tonic to suppress you're magic. It had the unfortunate side effect of weakening you, that's why you are fatigued so often, I suppose you're magic has grown stronger than the tonic at this point"

Merlin paled completely shocked then he turned to rage "You lied to me my whole life! You could have told me as soon as I was old enough to understand, not just that but you drugged me every day and made me believe I was sickly" He spat

Gaius nodded "I'm sorry Sire I thought it best I was trying to protect you" Merlin was too enraged to speak further. Gaius stood and walk to a book shelf gazing at it before pulling one off the self.

"you are right sire I should have told you earlier I was wrong to keep your magic from you, this is a book of magic, it will help you learn to control your magic" Gaius handed Merlin the book. The prince opened the book and flicked through, his face softened a little

" I will study every word" he promised looking back up at Gaius, the older man suddenly looked seriously at the prince.

"You must keep this hidden" he warned Merlin nodded and turned to leave. Merlin walked towards his chambers he needed an early night his legs were barely keeping him standing. He couldn't believe it he had magic? He had been born with it? He tried to wrap his head around it. A feeling of dread came over him, would his father have him killed if he were to discover this secret? Finally arriving at his chambers he collapsed on his bed. He started to read through the book; as he read feelings of excitement started to overtake the shock and dread. Merlin had always been fascinated with magic and did not see it as evil. After flicking through the book Merlin decided to take a walk around town for some fresh air. Standing off the bed he looked for a place to hide his newest possession. Behind his changing screen was a floorboard that came loose at times Merlin managed to fit the book underneath it.

Merlin enjoyed the sun on his face as he walked around the training field listening to the talk of the people as they went about their day.

"where's the target?" Merlin immediately turned to the voice of his older brother stopping to watch his brother train.

" there sir" A servant answered

"it's into the sun" complained Arthur

"it's not that bright" muttered the servant

"A bit like you then" quipped Arthur the knights around the eldest prince laughed, Merlin simply shock his head.

"I'll put the target at the other end shall I sir?" Arthur gave a face indicating the servant an idiot and nodded. As the servant picked up the heavy wooden target Arthur whispered to his knight "this will teach him" The prince turned and threw a knife at the target whilst the servant held it.

"hey, hang on" The servant gasped

"don't stop" The poor servant moved slightly

"here?"

"I told you to keep moving" Arthur commanded and threw a knife directly at the servants face, it was the servants quick reflexes to move the target that saved him from being directly hit by the knife.

"come on…run" laughed Arthur poised to throw another knife "we want some moving target practice" The servant continued to run as Arthur continued to throw knives. Eventually the servant tripped and dropped the target which rolled towards Merlin, the youngest prince stepped on the target to stop it and smiled at the servant who had run after the target.

"Hey dollop head just because you're a prince doesn't mean you have to act like an ass. You're these peoples future king why don't you act with a little respect towards them and not abuse your power?" challenged Merlin

"did you just call me an ass?" Arthur raised an eyebrow

"well seeing as you were acting like one I thought it fitting" Merlin turned and walked back from his brother not bothering to look back.

Wandering in the castle Merlin accidently bumped into Morganas maid Gwen causing her to drop her laundry.

"Oh I'm so sorry Gwen I should have been looking where I was going" Merlin dropped to help pick up the clothes.

"Oh no sire it was my fault" Gwen blushed

"nonsense Gwen it was my fault, you can't take the blame simply because I'm a prince" Merlin smiled as he handed her the remains of her laundry.

Feeling safe enough to speak her mind with the youngest prince Gwen smiled as she stood.

"I saw what you did…it was so brave, its great you stood up to him"

"you think so"

"Arthurs a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero" She stated

"oh really"

Gwen nodded at the prince "oh and thank you for helping pick up my laundry"

"of course" Merlin nodded as he started to walk away.

Later that evening Merlin stood in the throne room with Morgana beside the king on his throne, the doors opened as the lady Helen confidently strode towards the throne. She wore an elegant purple dress, her dark hair style styled behind her shoulders. As she walked towards the king she hummed. There was something about the lady Helen that made the hair on the back of Merlins hair stand on end but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Uther stood with a smile "Lady Helen" Uther greeted as he walked towards the Lady "thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebration"

Lady Helen smiled as she bowed to the king "the pleasures all mine"

"How was your journey?"

"Ah the time it took sire" Lady Helen sighed as Uther took her hands and kissed them.

"it's always worth the wait" He replied

Stroking her necklace the lady Helen smiled coyly "It will be"

After what had to be one of the longest and most eventful days in Merlins life he was very keen to get to bed, he was exhausted. Hearing his doors open he looked up to see his manservant Will enter.

"Good evening Merlin" Will hummed happily as he found the princes evening attire.

"Evening Will" Merlin tiredly nodded

"I talked with Gwen today good job putting Arthur in his place" Will had a bright smile as he handed Merlin his clothes.

Merlin laughed humourlessly "I'm sure he's upset at me for embarrassing him in public…but he was being a prat"

Merlin came out from his changing screen and walked towards his bed.

"well I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough, the whole kingdom knows the how close the princes are" Will assured his master as he straightened the sheets over the prince.

Merlin yawned as he snuggled under his warm soft sheets, his eyelids already starting to droop.

"Good night Merlin, sleep well" Will shock his head fondly as Merlin mumbled a response, by the time Will reached the door he could already hear Merlins deep steady rhythmic breathing. The young prince always suffered with fatigue and tired easily; after all of today's events Will wasn't surprised Merlin was already asleep.

_Merlin_

Merlin woke with a gasp he had heard a voice looking around frantically he saw no one

_Merlin_

The prince jumped out of bed and backed away

_Merlin _

finding the first shoes and jacket he could find Merlin made his way out his chambers determined to find the source of this voice. As he walked across the court yard he herd the voice call his name once more. It lead him down to the vaults. Two board and tired guards were playing a game to pass the time. Using his magic intentionally for the first time Merlin threw the die across the room with a flash of golden eyes. Just as the guard that had stood went to pick up the fallen die Merlin threw them further. This continued until the guards had left and Merlin could get passed unnoticed. Lighting a torch Merlin made his way down stairs. The voice grew louder as he descended. At the bottom of the stairs was some sort of cavern Merlin looked around shocked there was a cave under the castle?

_Hahahaha _

"where are you" Merlin demanded the voice

Out of the darkness a massive dragon flew and landed on a rock in front of the Prince. Merlin startled at seeing such a beast and under the castle no less? Hadn't he had enough revelations today?

"I'm here" The dragon answered settling on the rock

Merlin back away

"how small you are, for such a great destiny" The dragon mused

"why, what do you mean?" Merlin tentatively took a step towards the dragon "what density?"

"your gift Merlin was given to you for a reason"

"So there is a reason?"

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land on Albion" The dragon begun

"right" Merlin said unconvinced

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike"

"I don't see what this has to do with me" Merlin shrugged

"everything" the dragon interrupted "without you Arthur will never succeed, without you there is no Albion."

"No" Merlin shock his head "No you've got this wrong"

"there is no right and wrong" The dragon explained "only what is and what isn't"

"But I'm serious" Merlin exclaimed "I'm not a fighter I can't protect Arthur"

The dragon laughed "None of us can choose our destiny Merlin…and none of us can escape it"

Merlin took a step back shaking his head in denial "No…no way, no I can't protect Arthur he's the one that protects me"

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that" The dragon stood and extended his wings

"wait" Merlin pleaded as the dragon flew into the darkness "wait…wait stop, I need to know more" The dragon left Merlin standing with more questions that needed answers.

Merlin slept in the next day after spending half the night up talking to a dragon of all things he needed the extra rest. When he finally woke it was almost midday. Merlin decided to spend the day quietly in his room, after yesterday being such an eventful day and interrupted sleep he needed rest if he was going to survive the feast tonight. Merlin was settled in front of his fire reading a book when suddenly his door slammed open. Jumping at the disturbance he looked up to yell at whoever made that noise. Arthur stood at his door looking wounded

"My word Arthur learn to knock"

"Listen _Mer_lin I was nice and waited for you to wake up, I can't believe you would embarrass me in public" Arthur accused.

"I can't believe you would outright abuse a servant" Merlin retorted

Arthur looked indignantly at his brother "I'm a prince"

"so that means you can be a prat to whoever you want? No Arthur; servants are humans with thoughts and emotions in case you forgot, they are not pawns for you to play around with, you should treat them as they are…people" Merlin lectured

Arthur looked down guilty deep down Arthur knew Merlin was right, he had not acted with honour yesterday.

"I just got annoyed with the guards stalking me" Arthur huffed

"You know how father can be" Merlin smiled "After the feast tonight he'll let up"

Arthur nodded

"well Will told me you were particularly tired after yesterday so I'll leave you alone and I'll see you at the feast tonight" Arthur said as he exited his brothers chamber. Merlin could only sigh as he watched his brother leave.

Merlin knocked on Morganas door ready to escort her to the feast, Gwen opened the door and blushed at the prince standing in front of her.

"Prince Merlin has arrived to escort you my lady" Gwen called

"Excellent" Morgana glided towards the door, Merlin couldn't help but gasp as he saw the stunning image before him. Morgana wore a beautiful red dress that clung to her slender figure. A gold necklace held the dress up at her collarbone showing her arms. A matching shawl hung under her elbows the dress was completed with a delicate golden belt crafted as leaves across her waist. Morganas hair was done up with a thin band around her forehead.

"You….you look amazing" Merlin composed himself. Morgana smirked at the effect the outfit had on her foster brother.

"thank you Merlin you look handsome yourself" blushing Merlin offered his arm.

As prince Merlin and the lady Morgana walked into the hall people stopped and started at them, the men of the room gawked at the vision that was lady Morgana, the woman looked at her with envy wishing they could look like her and be on the arm of the handsome prince.

"gods have mercy" Merlin had Arthur mutter as the passed him. Morgana smirked as she knew the effect she had made on her audience.

The horns sounded to announce the arrive of the king the guests made their way to their seats. Arthur stood behind the seat to the right of his father, Merlin the seat to the left and Morgana the seat next to Merlins. The King walked in making his way to the table.

"we have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity, it has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures but few can compare to the honour of introducing lady Helen of Morrah" everybody clapped as the king made his way to his seat. Everybody sat as the Lady Helen stood in a bright yellow dress at the end of the room. The room was soon filled with the beautiful sound of her melody, her voice seemed to relax everybody. She soon began walking towards the kings table as she did her voice caused the guests to slumber. Merlin looked around shocked and immediately covered his ears, he saw his family around him fall asleep, looking up the room started to be covered in cobwebs as if hundreds of years old. The lady Helen started with intensity at Arthur not noticing the younger prince still alert. Merlin gasped as she pulled out a knife from her sleeve. She continued to belt out her melody and poised herself to throw the knife directly at Arthur. Filled with intense protectiveness at his brother Merlin looked for a way to save him. Glancing up he saw the chandelier was directly above the lady Helen. With is magic he caused the chandelier to fall and crash onto Lady Helen before she could throw her knife.

Removing his hands from his ears Merlin looked around as people began to wake up brushing the cobwebs of their person, Merlin walked over to his brothers side to make sure he was unharmed. The king stood to see the scene in front of him, Merlin gasped as the woman under the chandelier was not the young and beautiful lady Helen but the old lady that had threated himself and Arthur at the execution of Thomas Collins. Arthur also stood, as he did the old lady looked up and with the last of her strength threw the knife directly at Arthur who was to stunned to move. Merlin seeing the knife was moving too fast to control with his magic, pulled his brother out the path of the oncoming knife. They both fell to the ground staring at the knife embedded in Arthurs chair where his heart would be had he still been standing in front of it. With a gasp the old lady breathed her last seeing she had failed.

The king rushed over to his sons "are you two harmed?"

"No father we are both unharmed, thanks to Merlin" Arthur said helping his brother up

"I'm glad, well done Merlin you saved your brother and made me proud" the king beamed at his youngest. Merlin felt pride swell in his chest at his father's praise he didn't give it lightly.

As Merlin settled into bed for the evening Will commented "seems you're a hero"

"hard to believe isn't it?" beamed Merlin

"No I'm not surprised" Will smiled "goodnight don't let this hero talk get to your head" Will closed his chamber doors. Merlin settled in his bed and mused _perhaps my magics purpose is to save Arthur…my destiny. _


End file.
